moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Grash'gar
Grash'gar the Grim is a hulking warrior of the Blackrock Clan and a valiant soldier of the New Horde. He holds a selfless sense of duty to his people and would put the honor and glory of the Horde over personal honor. He is driven by the constant threat to the citizens of the Horde and Orcish way of life, and would not rest until he is stricken down or has brought peace to the Horde. =Description= ---- Grash'gar's skin is a charcoal color with a faded tint of green, as it is common among Blackrock Orcs. He stands at a slightly shorter-than-average height, making up for his vertical size with broad, muscular shoulders. His body is toned, such as any warrior's body would be, and is littered with occasional tattoos--most of which resemble runic markings. His face is mostly clear of scars, besides one that diagonally crosses his right eye, granting him vision from only his left. His limbs, however, have clearly seen gashes and wounds throughout the years. Armor The Warbringer's armor is a masterpiece of Northrend smithing, utilizing tusk, fur and Titansteel plating to form thick, comfortable but durable Plate Armor. His armor is a red hue and features a tusked helmet, broad, tusked shoulderplates, and a thick, layered but manuerable legplates. In addition to his plating, Grash'gar wears a neatly-crafted tabard of Warscar Reach and a fur cloak featuring the insignia of his forces. Weapon Grash'gar wields Warscar, a weapon crafted in the forges of Warsong Hold during his tour of duty in the ranks of the Horde Expedition Forces. The axe is self-crafted from Titansteel, matching his armor's make, and utilizes a long, curved blade with a pointed tip to maximize the damage potential of the weapon. =History= ---- Grash'gar's history is one of duty, loyalty, and a selfless giving to the people of the Horde. Although chaotic in nature, Grash'gar's actions have constantly reflected a loyal soldier's lifestyle and has brought him to the forefront of the Horde military. Youth Born the only son of Throl'nak Ironbreaker and Mis'na, a mysterious yet chaotic seer, Grash'gar had always better understood his father's way of thinking. As it is custom, Grash'gar was raised as part of the Blackrock Clan and came to understand the concept of duty and loyalty at a young age. He often enjoyed watching warriors of the clan as they trained, and even pleaded to accompany his father as he marched off to war. When his father failed to return, he soon accepted his father's demise and began his own journey as a warrior of the Blackrock Clan. However, the attack on Blackrock Spire took it's toll, and gave Grash'gar the realization that a stronger ally was needed. Making the Blood Oath of the Horde, Grash'gar swore his life in service to the Horde as a honorable warrior. Life As A Grunt Coming Soon! Warscar Reach Coming Soon! =Personality= ---- Grash'gar is somewhat of an anti-social Orc, by many definitions, often using his service to avoid personal relationships and casual conversation. However, past his isolation, Grash'gar appears to be a careful Orc. He expresses concern regarding the development of his own skills often, causing him to privately doubt his own abilities and therefore not reach his potential. Publically, however, Grash'gar is a boisterous leader and warrior. He is the first to rise to the challenge and prove to his enemies that Orcs are fearless warriors who see death only as a fitting punishment for failure. Perhaps acting on the behalf of the Warscar's image, Grash'gar is quick to defend slander against his soldiers or their actions. The overwhelming aspect of Grash'gar's personality, however, is his passion for the people of the Horde. As a soldier of the Horde, he sees the protection of the people of the Horde as his primary responsibility and would fight to serve them before fighting to serve any political figurehead. Beliefs In Grash'gar's early years, his struggled to find a meaning behind spiritual wisdom and honoring the elements as beings of prestige and power. However, as he matured and gained experience, Grash'gar has come to revere the spirits as guides along the path set forth for him to travel throughout his life. He has taken pains to learn that spiritual wisdom should not be tried, and that reverence for ancestors of his people could prove only useful in his life. Relationships In 29 L.C., Grash'gar made the vow to become the life mate of Rush'ka Felflame, a Warlock and soldier of his forces at the time. While they have been often seperated by service and Alliance interference, Grash'gar makes great efforts to see to the success and well-being of Rush'ka, even going as far as enlisting her into his personal Vanguard to ensure her protection. Furthermore, Rush'ka's son, Nirkath, and Grash'gar became fond of each other after a journey to Garadar, urging Grash'gar to move there after the defeat of Warscar in Darkshore to take care of the child. Nirkath and Grash'gar at first had a love-hate relationship, but have since come to admire each other as family and close friends. Category:Characters Category:Orc Category:Warscar Reach Category:Blackrock Clan Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Blackrock Orc